the adventurous adventure
by 3rd wheel
Summary: A steampunk spin on a big six story so when Hiccup leaves he finds jack overland, Elsa overland and Anaa Overland with Rapunzel and Eugene they then later meet Merida then a bunch of mini and big adventures follow so reveiw or PM your ideas for some mini adventures (will be mild swearing rated T and i don't own anything apart from stuf you don't recognise) OH HOLD


_**AN: Sorry for not updating but life happened and then my computer deleted all of my work so I'm having to retype everything and I'm now pissed off. **_

_**The Adventurous adventure **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Something to remember me by **_

Hiccup had, had it. He was tired of his treatment of the pain of the neglect and for the fact of the bully's and all because of a name and the appearance and his abilities. He was skinny had auburn hair green eyes and a freckly face and he was only good at building machines nothing else. So he was leaving and he was going to do so in style.

"Tick toock toick tick?" asked his robotic companion wrench. Wrench was waist height had a copper body two medium length arms with little claws on the end and had a rectangular spike coming out of his body with a yellow light coming out of it.

"We are going to get Toothless then we are stealing my dad's ship" _**(psst. What should the ship be called?) **_Now let's sort two things out here one only Hiccup can understand Wrench so that means you don't and secondly he was leaving if you hadn't guessed by now. And as for Toothless he's a night fury the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself the perfect companion for a 15 year old.

When they finally reached the cove they fed Toothless and got ready with the plan. They quietly snuck into the village which was very hard considering that your sneaking a dragon into a dragon killer village. As they approached the dock they could see there ship.

The ship was the biggest and fastest in the fleet it had a Viking boat for the top but it had three floors there was a giant balloon suspended above it and on the back were two powerful engines both hand made by Hiccup himself. As they got on a two guard patrol was coming their way.

"Wrench get to work on those engines Toothless you be are cannons for now" whispered Hiccup they both nodded and got to work.

As they took to the skies instead of flying away they turned around and Toothless opened fire

Alarms went off all over the village and Vikings rushed out of houses looking for the nearest threat.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR IS GOING ON!" yelled stoick the vast?

"Were under attack…by…by your ship sir" said Ack

Stoick looked up to see his ship circling the village a barrage of fire balls coming off. Then as it flew over some fire the occupants were illuminated he saw that weird robot his son had built a dragon and his own son gving the two orders. Then the ship sped away into the rising sun. He knew who to go too if this happened.

-over in arendelle-

Jack brother of Elsa and Anna was in a polite term pissed off not only were his two younger sisters who he had sworn to protect getting forced engaged at 17 I might add but he had to marry a princess he'd never heard of princess Mary of loch ness or something.

He quietly snuck into his sisters room and wok them up a finger pressed to his lips.

"Were leaving" he whispered

Their eyes widened but they quickly gathered some clothes and money before quietly sneaking out of the house. They got to the edge of the forest where they got in the steam carriage a box on wheels with a steering wheel and trundled off towards the kingdom of corona a place they knew they'd be welcomed.

-corona-

"What do you mean I can't marry him!" yelled Raspunzel

"You are a princess and he is not worthy of you!" yelled and angry parent back at her long lost daughter

"I know what's best for me and if you won't let me marry him then I'm leaving!"

"Fine! Let's see how long it is before you come back!"

So Rapunzel did she ran she grabbed Eugene before jumping on Maximus and riding into the forest.

They finally reached a clearing before hopping off Maximus and explaining the situation by the time she finished it was mid-day. They sat in silence thinking about their situation when they heard the trundle of a carriage they looked to the sound to see three people they didn't expect to meet Jack Overland, Elsa Overland and Anna Overland prince and princesses of arendelle.

"Why hello there stranger… RAPUNZEL! How nice to see you and you too Eugene" Jack hopped down and gave Rapunzel a hug and shook Eugenes hand.

"So why are you out here?" he asked

"Could say the same for you" replied Rapunzel

"Well boring politics forced marriage the usual for running away" he replied casually

"Same" replied Eugene

"So what now we were hoping to stay with you"

"Same here"

"OH DEAR THAT'S NOT GOOD BRACE, BRACE" Shouted a voice from behind them

They turned around only to all jump to the ground as the ship came crashing to the ground.

They looked up to see there clearing made bigger by a giant groove mark and a giant ship crashed.

"Oh no" said Anna

"Quick lets see if they need help!" and with that they ran towards it

They reached it only to see the problem one of the engines had seized up but there was already somone inspecting it.

"Hello!" called out Elsa

The man jumped and turned around they were surprised to find it was actually a fifteen year old boy with a strange pair of goggles on the right lens was normal but the left was a bunch of clogs and clicking things

"Hi my name is Hiccup sorry about your vehicle!" he called back

"Are you okay?" asked Jack as they slowly approached him

"Yes I'm fine this should be simple to fix come stay a while"

"Why should we?" asked Rapunzel suspiciously

"Well I've destroyed your only transportation and it's getting dark" he was right the sun was slowly sinking below the horizon.

"Wrench come fix are guests a drink while I repair the engine"

A funny robot appeared and made some clicking noises

"Yes I know you're a mechanic but I'm the only one who can fix this engine also where's Toothless?"

They were confused as to who he was talking to when a black creature poked it's head up from the deck a little blue cap bouncing on his head. The robot floated over to them and gestured them to follow him they did so and climbed on deck. And into some sort of kitchen there he gave them some water but when they drank it, it had the slightest taste of orange to it. They sat there thinking of the situation when the black creature came in and gestured for them to follow him as they stepped on deck they found it to be lit with lanterns.

Elsa looked to the engine to see Hiccup half way inside it the robot floated down to him and started passing his equipment.

The black creature led them below deck to reveal hammocks for each of them had been made.

"Figured you'd need a place to stay" said a voice behind them there appeared the boy again

"Thank you but please tells us your names" asked Raspunzel

"Well this little guy" he said patting the robot on the head "is wrench and the black creature is Toothless he's a dragon and my name is Hiccup a name for the runt of the litter and so I stole my dad's ship and ran away" he said

"Well we thank you but where are you headed next?" asked Jack

"Well I was thinking north maybe then I could lose Alpha" he said

"Who's Alpha?" asked Jack

Toothless suddenly growled and bounded onto the Deck.

Hiccup went pale "I think you're about to meet him"


End file.
